


Angels and Demons

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are happy until an accident brings their world crashing down around them, forcing them to reassess everything they thought they knew in an effort to survive the storm.





	1. Caught In The Spray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Caught In The Spray  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- R  
 **Word Count** \- ~400  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, Suggestion, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Draco is introduced to a cutting edge muggle invention  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 15 _Latex_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

Draco had seen the contraptions in the clubs they frequented, and always wondered what they were. He'd never had cause to find out, however; protection charms meant he and Harry went bareback. Tonight, however, they were one of the couples watching, not playing, and Draco had a clear view of the Dom reaching out for the device. "What's that?"

Harry groaned, and tried to focus his mind. Draco forgot that an idle hand movement for him was actually quite distracting for Harry, and it took a few seconds to work out what Draco meant and what the answer was. Twisting his body in such a way that he didn’t dislodge the grip on his cock, Harry eyed it closely and lifted his head to whisper, "Spray on condom."

His husband's eyes widened comically, and Harry bit back a laugh, not wanting to ruin the mood for everyone else. He watched Draco as Draco watched the Dom slide his erection into the spray can, a short hissing sound audible before the can was pulled off. Waiting the requisite five seconds for maximum drying and adherence, the Dom set to work and their attention was on that, not the miracles of German engineering.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After checking Adam and Grace were asleep, and paying the sitter, Harry shrugged his robe off and ambled up the stairs, finding Draco lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Lying next to him, Harry began unlacing the leather thong that held his trousers closed. The material of the trousers didn't meet over his cock, displaying him to anyone that cared to look, and the thong acted to keep his dick up and flat against his abdomen. "You okay?"

"Spray on condom. Just, why?"

Shrugging, Harry rolled on top of Draco and worked the buttons on his shirt open slowly. "Why not? They'd think we're just as odd for waving a twig and muttering Latin."

Sitting up to shrug his shirt off, Draco rolled Harry onto his back and nudged between his legs, leaning down to drop kisses along his lover's strong jaw. "It'll never catch on."

"Really?"

"Yes. Take me… I'm never going to get my dick in that tiny little space."

Laughing, Harry lifted his hips when Draco went to pull his trousers off. "Well, maybe they'd convert a fire-extinguisher for you then."

"Congratulations, my silver-tongued lion, you just earned the right to come."


	2. Lost in the Lingerie Department

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- R  
 **Word Count** \- ~500  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, Suggestion, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE,   
**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- A routine shopping trip takes an unexpected turn  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 12 _Satin_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

With Grace in her pushchair and Adam under strict orders not to let go of the handle, no matter how many shiny, interesting things he saw, Harry pushed the buggy through the large Muggle department store, looking for his husband. They'd discovered that Muggle kids' clothes were cheap and sturdy, withstanding a lot of spontaneous magic and finger paint before they gave up the ghost. But Harry had paid for the small mountain of clothes, and now he just had to find Draco. 

Spotting a white-blonde head, Harry angled the pram in that direction and groaned as he spotted the display Draco was looking at. The infamous Marks and Spencer's _Spoilt for Choice_ range. "Draco?"

"What's ten quid in real money?"

"Two galleons."

"That's fantastic!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry spotted a display of cars and sent Adam over to look at the toys, angling Grace's buggy out so she could watch her brother. "Draco, now's not the time, yeah?"

Tearing his gaze away from the pretty knickers, Draco glanced around the department store and then back at Harry. Picking up the pair that had first caught his attention, Draco held the satin material out, letting Harry take a hold of it and fully explore the soft pink, leaf-patterned, frilly-edged knickers in all their splendour, before he leant forwards and whispered, "These are much cheaper, and much prettier, then the ones we've been getting from the magazine. They're soft, and feminine, and beautiful. You're going to wear them under your jeans, half-hard just knowing that I know what you're wearing, what your cock's filling out. You're going to play with them, stretch them out of shape as I push them down and spank that lovely arse, while you soak them with come."

Draco stopped when Harry audibly whimpered, drawing back to see his husband's face flushed, plump lower lip caught between shiny white teeth, and his eyes squeezed closed. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and took the knickers off their hanger, holding them up to his body and clearing his throat a few times before he could manage to speak. "I'll need the next size up."

Nodding, Draco took the buggy handles and smiled encouragingly at Harry. "Go wild, there was an ice-cream shop outside that caught the kids' attention."

Nearly twenty-five minutes later, Draco was sat on a bench helping Grace eat a chocolate ice-cream that was roughly the same size as her head, and keeping a close watch on Adam as he munched through mint-choc-chip in a methodical manner. He spotted Harry walking towards them, a bag clutched in his hands. "You took your time, everything all right?"

Pushing his jacket to the side, Harry hooked his thumb under his jeans and pulled up, letting Draco see just a hint of pink satin. "Nipped into the changing rooms first."

Standing up briskly, Draco attached Adam's free hand to the buggy and grinned, "Home we go then!"


	3. All Dressed Up

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, please point out any errors  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- ~1270  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Spanking  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- The kids finally in bed, Harry and Draco can enjoy their purchases.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 4 _Writer's Choice_ which I've assigned as _Spanking_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

The anticipation, of knowing what would come if the kids ever went to sleep that night, had kept Harry tight as a bowstring all day. He couldn't settle to any kind of household chores, or to writing. Instead, he checked Draco was coping with the kids, and headed into the study to surf the internet. 

It had been a struggle, getting Draco to accept Muggle technology into their lives, but Harry had persisted, and eventually Draco had been won around by the extensive porn opportunities on the internet. Harry used the computer for other reasons too – he wrote a weekly column on Muggle life for the Prophet, and the internet was useful for such facts as the inventor of the potato peeler, and the precise workings of a catalytic converter – but he also liked the porn aspects. He'd been very impressed with himself when he managed to set up an online journal, and had gotten quite a readership to his 'blog'. 

Knowing that porn would just send him crazy, and he was too strung up to research his next column, Harry opened up one of his favourite websites and launched into spider solitaire. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glancing at Adam, Draco wondered if the boy even realised he wasn't alone in his room, he seemed so lost in his own thoughts. Shrugging it off, he swung Grace into his arms and ambled into the kitchen, keeping up a stream of chatter with his babbling daughter as he knocked together a quick meal and kept an eye on Adam through the open doors. However, most of his mind was on Harry, and Harry's trousers, and the silky panties under those trousers. After the shopping trip, he knew both kids were tired, and they'd go down to sleep without much of a fight. 

As Harry entered the room with Adam, taking Grace from Draco and settling both kids at the table, Draco dished up the dinner, setting plates in front of the children and sighing when Adam immediately pushed his plate away. "What is it, Adam?"

His son said nothing, staring down at the table, and Draco looked up at Harry in confusion. He loved his son, but he was damned if he understood the boy's strange behaviour. 

Glancing at the plate, Harry spotted the problem and stood up, spooning away the pieces of sweet corn that had touched the peas, and leaving a line of space between the two veg. "Look, not touching."

Adam took up his spoon and began to eat, and Draco mentally kicked himself for forgetting the food rules that Adam liked to obey. He swapped a look with Harry before sitting down to start his own meal. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco had left Harry washing up while he put the kids to bed, and he slipped quietly into the kitchen, sneaking up on Harry before wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"Fuck! You startled me!"

"Mmm, well, you're cute when you're startled."

Harry laughed, and pressed back against Draco as he Summoned a tea towel to dry his hands on. "Merlin, how long have you had that?"

"Jumped to attention as soon as the last ward was set. Which begs the question, why are you still dressed?"

"Perhaps because we're in the kitchen, and your arms are preventing me removing my clothes?"

"Smart arse," Draco laughed, letting go of Harry and spinning his husband round and into his arms to drop a kiss on waiting lips. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable then, and I'll stop impeding your nakedness."

Following Draco into the living room, Harry smirked when the blonde sat down on the middle of the sofa, and gestured his hands in a movement that quite clearly meant: _Strip_. So Harry did, taking his time to tease and torment Draco as much as he dared, which acted to bring his own arousal to a painful level. As he dropped his shirt to the floor, Harry undid his trousers and pushed them down just a little, hinting at what was to come before he turned around, giving Draco a view of his arse as he pushed his trousers the rest of the way off and stepped out of them.

Draco growled possessively, eyes roaming hotly over Harry's naked body and the frilly knickers. The brunette looked better in them then he had any right too – exquisite masculinity encased in silk and frills, feminised without being female, and almost more than Draco could handle without touching. It became more than he could handle without touching when Harry turned around, knickers stretched obscenely over his cock, swollen head peeking out from the elastic waistband, just visible behind the frills of material. "Here, now."

Happy to oblige, Harry rested one knee on the sofa, leaning his hands on Draco's shoulder as he climbed to sit on the blonde's lap, calves resting against Draco's thighs as warm hands immediately moved to stroke and tease him. Draco stroked and squeezed his buttocks, slipping one finger into his cleft to rub the silky material over his spasming entrance. "Nghuh, Draco!" Harry grunted, dropping his head forwards and onto Draco's shoulder as Draco carried on exploring him. 

"Such a pretty boy, aren’t you?"

"Your pretty boy," Harry whispered in response.

"Well then, _my_ pretty boy," Draco purred, fingers already itching to be beneath the material and against Harry's skin, "why don't you arrange yourself over my lap, so I can have a little more fun?"

Harry moved swiftly, arranging himself with his legs hanging off one end of the sofa, while he pillowed his torso on the other end, folding his arms under his head and shifting a little to better position his aching cock against Draco's thigh. He hummed in satisfaction under the soft hands stroking up and down his skin, and his breath caught when Draco hooked his fingers into the elastic of the knickers and pulled them down gently. 

Letting the elastic rest under the curve of Harry's buttocks, Draco admired the sight laid out in front of him, all the while stroking Harry's skin; his back and his arse especially. Without warning, Draco drew his hand back and let it slap against Harry's arse, eyes greedily devouring the slight bounce of Harry's rounded buttock, the emerging blush and the gasp of surprise and pleasure, all accompanied by a violent twitch in the cock pressed against his leg. So Draco did it again, the spanks not hard enough to do anything more than sting and lend colour to Harry's cheeks. 

Keening when Draco finally relented and slipped a finger between his cheeks to stroke and prod gently at his entrance, Harry thrust his hips, finding sweet friction against Draco's thigh as his husband continued stroking and touching him. It wasn't enough, and Harry whimpered, Draco interpreting the noise and hauling Harry back up and into his lap properly. 

Falling into a wet kiss, Draco toyed with Harry's entrance as he moved his other hand to the bulging knickers, rubbing firmly and giving Harry exactly what he knew his husband needed. Drawing back from the kiss, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's, voice gravely as he commanded, "Come for me, and ruin these."

Biting down on his lip to stifle his yelps, Harry bucked forwards against Draco's body, cock spilling in the knickers as he trembled and flexed. Coming around slowly, Harry nuzzled against Draco's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his husband before he leant up to whisper, "Anything I can take care of?"

Glancing down at the blooming wet patch on the now-ruined panties, Draco smirked wolfishly. "Oh, and then some. Bed, now."


	4. Burn Baby, Burn

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~500  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE,   
**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- A new habit puts Adam in danger  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 18 _Slave_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Closing the browser, Harry added the final fact to his article on currency exchange rates, and sent the document to print. He'd be able to owl the article in to the Prophet main office early for once, and Harry felt mightily pleased with himself as he stood up and swung Grace into his arms. "Lunch time, baby?"

"Chick'wiches Daddy!"

Laughing, Harry planted a wet kiss on Grace's cheek and settled her better on his hip. "I think I can manage chicken sandwiches. Adam, are you coming?"

"No."

"You're staying here?"

"No."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"No."

"No no no no no no no." Grace chirruped happily, and Harry sighed before pressing a finger to her lips and shushing her. The last thing he needed was his two year old learning the word no. Changing tact, Harry rested his hand on Adam's shoulder. 

"Come on, it's lunch time."

Though Adam tensed under Harry's hand, he didn't continue his stream of 'no's, and Harry breathed a thankful sigh as Adam stood and walked into the kitchen. Settling Grace in her high seat, Harry moved to the cupboards, resting his hand on the counter for leverage as he leant up to snag a knife from the top shelf. Keeping up a stream of chatter for Grace's benefit, Harry kept one eye on Adam as he crossed to the cold cupboard to get the sandwich ingredients. Adam had reached up to put his hand where Harry had, and Harry watched quietly as Adam proceeded to tap all of the surfaces in the kitchen before he sat down in his chair at the table. 

Knocking the door shut with his elbow, Harry shot Adam a reassuring grin before he focused on making the sandwiches.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Grabbing the phone from the holder, Harry trapped it between his shoulder and ear as he returned to the stove and stirred the veg slowly. "Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Wow, you're actually using your mobile."

Draco laughed down the phone line, and Harry snickered quietly. "Sorry, that was mean. Where are you?"

"Work."

"Draco, I'm about five seconds from serving up tea."

"I know Harry, and I'm sorry, but this case keeps getting bigger, and we go to the Wizengamot next week."

"So I spend my day slave to a hot stove, and you stay at work?" Harry teased, turning behind him to Summon a colander and place it over the sink. "Don't worry about it, I'll do you a plate and keep it warm. Are things going badly?"

As Draco complained about his case and workload, Harry picked up the pan of broccoli, sticking his tongue out at Grace and yelling Adam to come in for tea as he moved to drain the veg, still focused on the conversation with Draco. As Harry turned around to replace the pan on the stove, the phone dropped from his ear as he darted forwards, "Adam, no!"


	5. Anomaly

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~1500  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- The consequences of Adam's accident might be worse than Harry and Draco thought  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 17 _Branding_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Draco's fingers tightened around the phone and his desk as he heard Harry call out, and then Adam scream. He could hear crying and talking, but couldn't make out what was happening. "Harry? Harry?"

After a few moments, Draco heard scrabbling as the phone was picked up, and Harry sounded panicked when he spoke.

"Adam's burnt himself; we're going to Mungo's. I need you there!"

The phone clicked off and Draco hung his own mobile up, panic setting in as he grabbed his coat and wand and slammed his office door closed behind him, ignoring the surprised question from his secretary as he broke out in a run towards the Apparation point. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holding Adam and Grace on either side of him, Harry staggered a little as he emerged from the Apparation point at St. Mungo's, heading to the desk and shoving the queue out of the way. 

"Sir there's a queue…"

"Don't care. My son's burnt himself, I need a Healer now."

The receptionist snapped her gum, but her eyes widened when she realised who Harry was, and she nodded, pointing him down the hall and hitting a spell button to open the doors for him. Harry nodded thanks, and dashed down the hallway and into the accident and emergency room. A Healer came to meet him, and Harry followed her to a private room and began explaining what had happened. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco followed the junior Healer's directions down the hallway, and entered the private room without knocking. "What the hell happened?"

Bringing his head up from his hands, Harry shook his head softly, clearing his throat a few times before he managed to speak. "Adam touched the hob when it was on. He's burnt his hand pretty badly."

"Why was he near the hob?"

"He… I don't know, has a new game, touching the surfaces in the kitchen before he sits down."

Draco paled, and crossed over to the bed that looked far too large for his little boy. Forcing himself to keep his voice low, Draco ran his hand through his hair. "What the hell was going on? Why was the hob on?"

"I was doing tea, and I turned away for a second to drain the veg and…"

"And left the hob on? For fucks sakes, Harry!" Draco's voice rose on the last words, and he couldn't bring himself to care when Harry recoiled back. Crossing to the bed, Draco stroked Adam's hair gently. "Why is he asleep?"

"He was panicking, so they sedated him, and the Healer will be back in a moment to dress his hand. Draco I…"

Cutting over Harry, Draco kept his eyes on Adam as he asked, "And where's Grace?"

"With a junior Healer in the crèche. Draco please…"

"What the hell were you playing at? You don't ever leave the hob on and unattended, ever!"

Harry's voice had a tight, imploring tone as he stood up and reached out to Draco, choking a little when Draco pulled back. "Draco, gods, I was just draining the veg! I was at the sink, and talking to you, and I didn't think and…"

"Exactly!" Draco hissed, "you didn't think! You didn't fucking think, and now Adam's hurt!"

Harry would have responded, but the door opened and the Healer walked in, and it was all Harry had not to cry. 

Holding his hand out, the Healer shook Draco's hand briefly. "And you must be Mr. Malfoy. As you can see, we had to sedate Adam; he was becoming very distressed."

Nodding, Draco glanced back down at Adam, fully appreciating the thick compress on his hand. "How bad is it?"

"You can see for yourself, I'm going to dress it now."

Careful to keep out of the Healer's light, Draco bit the inside of his cheek, and heard Harry let out a sharp sob, when Adam's hand was revealed. The imprint of their hob ring was branded into his little hand in ugly red welts, and Draco rested his hand on the bars at the edge of the hospital bed to steady himself. "Merlin. That's… that's really…"

"Bad, yes," the Healer nodded. "But, it will heal itself in time. We'll send you home with some salve and bandages, and this should clear up in a few weeks. We've run some tests, and so far they've all been positive."

"Positive? Is that good?" Draco queried, running his hand reassuringly over Adam's hair as he watched the Healer spread thick blue paste over the burns.

"Yes, it is. It tells us there will be no damage to Adam's digital dexterity, or nervous system."

Letting out a breath, Draco smiled shakily. "That's good then. Can we take him home?"

A cloud passed over the Healer's face, and he shook his head softly as he wrapped the bandage around Adam's hand. "We'd like to keep him in overnight, for observation and further tests."

"Tests? Why?"

"There was an anomaly on one of his tests. It may just be a faulty test, or a result of the panic and shock he was in. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but it would be better if we kept him in for tonight."

Draco nodded, and watched as the Healer tied off the bandage and checked it was on snug. 

"There are a few consent forms I need one of you to sign."

"I'll do it," Draco volunteered, not looking at Harry as he followed the Healer out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After signing the various forms and getting Grace from the crèche, Draco returned to the room Adam occupied and closed the door quietly behind him. Pulling the chair away from the wall, he dragged it behind him and positioned it next to Harry's chair, sitting down and holding Grace against his chest. She was nearly asleep, and Draco kept his voice low and soothing as he spoke, not wanting to agitate her any further. "Harry?"

Tensing for a fight, Harry brought his hand away from his face and fumbled his glasses back on, never once letting his left hand leave its place rested on Adam's right arm, just above the bandages. "You can hate me as much as you want, but it won't come close to how much I hate myself right now."

The door opened before Draco could respond, and he glanced up to raise a brow at the junior Healer stood in the doorway.

"I thought you might like a cot for the little one?"

"Thank you." Draco answered, standing up and accepting the cot the Healer wheeled into the room before clicking the door closed softly. He settled Grace in the cot, covering her with a pale green hospital blanket before sinking into his chair again. Slowly, he reached out and rested his hand on the back of Harry's neck, thumb stroking firmly over Harry's nape. "I don't hate you, and you shouldn't hate yourself. I was scared, and I took that out on you. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry."

Harry just shook his head, dropping it down, and Draco sighed as he slid off his chair to kneel on the floor in front of Harry, cupping Harry's face and forcing his husband to look up at him. Harry's eyes were wide and glistening, and Draco shook his head softly. "Harry, it isn’t your fault. I was out of line, and I'm so sorry for shouting at you."

"You were right! I should have…"

"Even if you'd turned it off, Harry, it would still have been hot. Adam will be fine, with no lasting damage. He'll be fine, Harry, just fine."

Draco watched the water in Harry's eyes quivering and beading against his lower lid, the surface tension snapping as single tears ran down Harry's cheeks. Moving his thumbs to swipe the salted pain away, Draco leant up and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's, drawing strength from the contact as he listened to the steady hum of diagnostic spells. Leaning back, Draco opened his eyes, relieved to see that slight colour had returned to Harry's face. "Forgive me?"

Harry nodded silently, and Draco leant up to press another kiss to Harry's lips, keeping his eyes open this time, watching the play of sooty lashes against Harry's cheeks. Draco whispered against Harry's mouth, his breath caressing both their faces. "I love you."

Lacing his fingers through Draco's, Harry nodded slowly. "Love you too." As Draco stood up and stretched slowly, Harry rose and fumbled in his pocket for some change. "I'm going to fetch a coffee, want anything?"

"You should get some sleep."

"So should you."

Nodding in acceptance of the point, Draco sank back into his chair and dangled his hand into Grace's cot to close her hand in his. "I'll have a coffee too. And some food, if there's anything half-way decent in the cafeteria."

"There's a vending machine with pumpkin pasties and things, I'll bring some of them."

Draco nodded, watching Harry leave the room and closing his eyes as he exhaled deeply. These kids would be the death of him.


	6. Results

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~1150  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- The test results are in.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 57 _Pain_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Harry jolted awake, blinking rapidly and wiping at the corner of his mouth as he sat up and tried to work out where he was. 

"You all right?"

Turning, Harry gazed at Draco blankly for a moment before his brain kicked into gear. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. It's almost seven thirty, and the night Healer said Healer Fletcher will be in at eight, so once he's okayed the test results for us, we can go home."

Harry smiled, and glanced at Grace to check she was still sleeping soundly before he refocused on Adam. The sleeping potion would have worn off by now, and Harry could already see Adam's eyes flickering behind their lids as he came around slowly. Reaching forwards, he stroked Adam's cheek softly, wanting a reassuring touch to be the first thing his son was aware of when he woke. When Adam's eyes opened, Harry smiled softly. "Hey, baby."

Adam blinked a few times, and his face scrunched up. "Hurts, Daddy."

"I know it does, baby, I know. But the Healer will be coming to put some more cream on, and that will make it stop."

Adam nodded, and Draco brushed a kiss over his hair before leaving the room to find someone who could change a bandage.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gazing at the parchment in front of him, Healer Fletcher organised his thoughts before the knock at the door told him the junior Healer had brought the Malfoy-Potters to his office. Standing, he greeted the two men and invited them to sit on the sofa to the corner of his office, taking the chair that was set at a right angle to the sofa. "How is Adam feeling?"

Draco clasped Harry's hand in his, and leant forwards to answer the Healer. "A little upset, but much better. Can we take him home?"

"Later, yes. Adam's test results came back."

"Is it autism?" Harry blurted out, earning startled looks from his husband and the Healer. "I mean, I was thinking, and he likes things done a certain way, and follows set patterns; that's how he got burned, after all…" Harry trailed off, kicking himself for speaking so abruptly, and waited for Healer Fletcher to answer.

"No, it isn't. From what I saw of Adam yesterday, he has some mild OCD behaviour, but nothing that causes me great concern, the accident aside."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, but Draco remained tense and stony-faced. "Then, what is it?"

Lacing his fingers together, Healer Fletcher leaned forwards and spoke softly; flicking his eyes between both men and watching the pain his words caused cover their faces. "As standard, we sent off some blood tests, to make sure Adam hadn't contracted an infection from the burn or the hob. The tests came back clear, but Adam had an elevated white blood cell count. After running further tests, we found that this count was elevated far outside of normal ranges, and the repeat test proved that it wasn't an anomaly. Adam will need to undergo further tests with a specialist before we have a firm diagnosis. But, the preliminary diagnosis is acute lymphoblastic leukaemia."

Draco's eyes widened and his teeth clenched, and Harry shook his head softly. "Acute… but that's… that's cancer. My baby doesn’t have cancer. He burnt his hand, that's all."

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but…"

"But nothing! Your tests are wrong; you said it was probably an anomaly! My baby isn't sick, he can't be. It's just a burn."

Harry fell silent, and Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulders, squeezing tightly as he swallowed away the lump in his throat, fixing the Healer in a firm gaze. "You're sure?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Please, re-run the tests."

"The specialist will do that; she's coming to see you as soon as she gets in this morning. But, we've caught this early. Adam is showing no other symptoms, and burning his hand may have given us a massive head-start on a diagnosis."

Standing abruptly, Harry shook his head, anger trembling through his voice. "Your diagnosis is wrong. There are no symptoms, because you're wrong. I'm getting Adam, and we're leaving."

As Harry stormed out, Draco stayed seated, staring at the carpet as his mind tried desperately to catch up with what had been said. "How certain are you?"

"As certain as I can be."

"But you're not a specialist, right?"

Shaking his head slowly, Healer Fletcher stood up with Draco, and rested his hand on the blond's arm. "I would not have said this, unless I was certain, and had checked the results multiple times. I am truly sorry."

Brushing off the hand, Draco walked out of the office and back down the hall to Adam's room. Harry was pacing by the window, and Draco crossed over to him, stepping in front of Harry and clutching his arms hard to still him. "Stop it, you'll scare the kids."

When Harry looked up there was pain and fear in his eyes, and Draco pulled Harry forwards and into his arms, pressing Harry's head into his neck and running a soothing hand up and down Harry's back. "Harry, it's pointless speculating until we've spoken to the specialist."

"They're speculating! Adam isn't… he can't be… Draco, please!"

"Daddy?"

Harry keened, jerking out of Draco's arms and pushing his glasses up as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Sliding his glasses back on, Harry turned around and smiled softly at Adam. "What is it sweetie?"

"Hungry."

"Brikfest?" Grace's voice was sleepily hopeful, and Draco grinned as he reached in to pick her up from the cot. Shifting his stance so he could rest Grace on his hip, Draco smoothed her sleep-mussed hair down slowly as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'll go see about getting some food. Do you want anything?"

Harry shook his head, waving at Grace as she grinned at him over Draco's shoulder. When they'd left the room, Harry slid onto the bed next to Adam, sighing when the boy pressed against his side, hand resting gingerly on Harry's stomach. "Adam, we've told you about the hob; you don't touch it."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because."

Sighing, Harry let the question slide. As long as Adam had adhered to patterns and orders, Harry had tried to find out why, to no avail. He'd hoped it would be something Adam grew out of, but now the option of Adam growing up at all was in question, and Harry tightened his grip on his son as he squeezed his eyes closed and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, fighting to regain some semblance of control. 

"Can we go home?"

"Soon, baby. Me and Papa just have to talk to the Healers, and then we'll go home, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	7. Rough Ride

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady thanks sweetie!  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~1600  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Harry and Draco talk to the specialist.   
**Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 54 _Rough_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

Thanks to Piratesmile331 for the proof-read and help with terminology *hugs*

 

 

 

Faith McCain knew the words by rote, but they still hurt every time she had to say them. Her speciality provided the most incredible highs when children lived against all odds, and the most soul-crushing lows when they did not. Finishing her coffee, she ran her eyes over the file on her desk once more before grabbing her wand and leaving her office to go and find her newest patient. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco laughed as he watched Harry teasing Adam, trying to steal a slice of fruit as Adam giggled and guarded his bounty. Luckily Grace was having too much fun with her banana to get involved, which Draco was thankful for; they'd have a full-scale war on their hands otherwise. 

A knock at the door interrupted the fun, and the smiles slid from Harry and Draco's faces as a junior Healer and a woman they hadn't seen before, clad in mint green Healer's robes, entered the room. Draco couldn't help it; he was immediately on the defensive. "Can we help you?"

The woman stepped forward and smiled warmly. "My name is Faith McCain, and I'm a Healer with the Paediatric Care Team. Could we step outside?"

Draco nodded, moving Grace off his lap and into the cot she'd slept in, nodding briefly at the junior Healer who moved forward to stay with the children. Sliding his fingers into Harry's, Draco followed the woman out of the room and down the hall to a quiet, secluded room that he took to be the family waiting room. Faith gestured to the couch and took a seat herself, politely looking away as Draco and Harry swapped worried looks and sat down. 

"Now, I'm sure Healer Fletcher has already given you the news, but after reviewing Adam's test data, I can confirm the diagnosis of acute lymphoblastic leukaemia." Both men sucked in a breath, and Faith looked away, giving them time to compose themselves before she continued. "I understand this comes as a shock, and I won't lie to you; you are all in for a very rough ride. This situation is going to get worse before it gets better, but it _will_ get better. We caught this very early; that's why Adam has no typical symptoms. Burning his hand may well have saved his life." 

"You can treat it?" Harry asked, voice low and catching as he worked to keep his calm and not give in to the emotions rolling in his stomach. He squeezed his fingers around Draco's, but kept his eyes on the woman opposite them. 

"Yes, we can. This type of leukaemia is the most common form of cancer in children, and we have good treatment methods backed up by strong data. Adam's hand will need to heal fully before we can begin treatment, which gives you the luxury of some time to prepare him."

Draco nodded, completely ignoring his emotions in favour of getting the facts. "What is the treatment?" 

"There are three stages. Adam will be in the hospital for quite a while, and the total treatment time is lengthy. First, we administer high-dose chemotherapy potions. These act to kill off the cancerous cells. We run blood tests, and when the leukaemia is in remission, we can move on to the second stage. Using a different chemotherapy potion, injected into the blood stream and directly into the spinal cord, we destroy any cancer cells which are not yet active but could become active if left alone. When these two stages are deemed successful, Adam will start on the third stage, which is a lower dosage chemotherapy potion taken orally, which destroys the few remaining cancer cells and prevents the formation of new ones. This will hopefully eradicate all the cancerous cells and allow us to give Adam the all clear."

"And how long will this take?"

"The first two stages will take between six to eight weeks. The final stage depends on a lot of factors; I can't give you a definite answer. However, it is usually between twelve to eighteen months."

"Merlin," Harry exhaled, bringing his free hand up to his face and squeezing on Draco's fingers with the other. He hated himself, but he had to ask. "How successful is this treatment?" 

"The long term survival rate is around eighty percent. However, we have caught this before it has really had a chance to take hold. The data is less supported, but shows that in early-stage treatment cases, the long term survival rate rises to ninety, ninety-five percent."

"Which leaves a chance he might die? My son could die."

Faith sighed, and nodded slowly. "Yes, he could. It sounds cold, but you need to put that fear to the side. When we start treatment, it will be rough on Adam; it will be your love and support that carries him through it. You need to focus on the positives, and believe that your son will get better."

Harry propped his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands, feeling Draco's arms encase his shoulders, the blond's chin pressed into Harry's collar as reassuring whispers filled Harry's ears. He knew that now was not the time to break down and shrugged the contact off, meeting warm hazel eyes and hoping against hope that this was a woman so star-struck by his name that she'd do her all for him. "What should we do?"

"Prepare Adam. The more he understands, the easier this will be. And keep an eye on him over the next few days; we can't start the treatment if he has an infection, as it will increase the risk factors."

"How do you mean?"

"Do you know what stem cells are?"

Harry nodded, and Draco answered, "Vaguely."

Nodding, Faith ordered her thoughts for a moment before answering the question. "Stem cells are immature cells, and they develop into blood cells. In acute lymphoblastic leukaemia – ALL – too many stem cells develop into flawed white blood cells. This means that the body can't fight infections as well, and that there is less room in the blood for healthy, infection-fighting white blood cells, and the oxygen-carrying red blood cells. When we begin the treatment, we'll keep Adam in a sterile room. He will be confined to that room, and all visitors will have to wear scrubs, and go through various charms before entering. The chemotherapy potion will kill off healthy white blood cells as well as cancerous ones, so we have to keep a close watch on Adam's blood levels."

"So," Harry's voice was drawn out, and Draco could hear the same confusion in his husband as he felt in himself, "Adam has flawed white blood cells, and that's what's caused the cancer?"

Faith nodded, and Harry clenched his hands together. "Is it something we've done? Did something he's eaten or drank, or that we've had in the house, cause this?"

"No. I know you want to blame yourselves, but there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. We don't know precisely what causes ALL, just that it's due to gene mutations. But the cause of those mutations is still unknown to us. There is no link to a type of diet or lifestyle which would cause this."

"So basically, there's nothing we could have done to prevent this, and the only thing we can do to heal it is put our hope in a potion?"

"The treatment yields very positive results. This is a lot to take in, and I'll provide you with reading material and the contact details of various support groups. The best thing to do now is take Adam home and let his hand heal up. When I've given you the various pamphlets and contact details, we can make an appointment for next week, to discuss the questions I'm sure you'll have, and beginning treatment."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arms full of articles and fact sheets, and the little appointment card for their next visit, Harry and Draco re-entered Adam's room, thanking the junior Healer for watching over the kids and getting them ready to leave. Harry listened carefully to the instructions on how to put the healing salve on and bandage Adam's hand properly, and signed the required release forms. All in all, after leaving Healer McCain's office, they were home in less than an hour. As Draco got the kids settled, Harry headed into the kitchen and dropped to his knees, picking up the spilt vegetables before casting cleaning charms on the floor. 

"Harry?"

Standing, Harry crossed to throw the ruined vegetables in the bin, keeping his back to Draco as he blinked back tears and bit his lips hard to retain his composure. "Yeah?"

"Harry, this… things will work out, okay? They'll work out, and he'll be fine."

Turning around, Harry gave up on keeping up a façade of coping and let Draco see all the pain and fear and worry he felt. "I wish I could believe that," he answered, moving into open arms and just sagging against Draco's body.

"You should go and sleep for a few hours."

"I'm okay."

"Harry," Draco whispered firmly, leaning back to push messy hair back from Harry's face. "Go sleep; I'll wake you at lunch time."

Too lost to fight, Harry just nodded and broke from Draco's grip to slouch out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Draco to stare out of the kitchen window, lost in the swing set outside, and the precarious situation they'd found themselves in.


	8. Poorly

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady  
 **Rating** \- R  
 **Word Count** \- ~880  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Harry and Draco break the news to Adam.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 65 _Bed_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Adam listened to his daddies' voices as they rose and fell in conversation. He knew something bad had happened, and Adam fingered his bandaged hand gently. He hadn’t meant to make everyone upset, but he hadn't known the hob was on; he was counting and not paying attention. 

Grace had gone to bed for a nap, and Adam focused on his Lego, building a row of neat houses so that the Lego men all had places to live. The voices stopped, and Adam listened as his daddies came into the playroom.

"Adam?" Papa's voice was tired, and Adam hoped he wasn't going to be shouted at. "Adam, me and Daddy need to talk to you."

Adam put the last brick in place, and set the Lego men in the doors of their houses before he turned around and clambered to his feet. 

"Shall we go lie on our bed?"

Adam grinned, and nodded firmly. Papa and Daddy's bed was big and bouncy, and him and Grace weren't allowed on it without permission. Holding his hands up, Adam grinned when Papa picked him up and swung him high up to sit on Papa's shoulders. Papa bent down and swayed about, making plane noises while Adam manned the guns, shooting down imaginary enemies as they swooped up the stairs and into Papa and Daddy's bedroom. If Papa was playing games, then Adam didn’t think he was going to get shouted at. But then Papa and Daddy sat down on the bed, and both looked serious.

"You remember the tests that the Healers did on you, when they took some blood and gave you an elephant sticker?"

Adam liked the sticker; Daddy had let him stick it on his wardrobe door, and said that he could get some other stickers to make a whole jungle. The tests hadn't been nice though – he'd been scared. "Do I have to have more?"

Papa pulled him onto his lap, and Adam snuggled back against his chest as Daddy held his hands and made a serious face as he spoke.

"I'm afraid you'll have to have lots more. When the Healers looked at your blood, they found some bad blood. You have something called acute lymphoblastic leukaemia."

Adam looked up at Daddy, confused by the long words and the way Daddy's eyes were all shiny and he was blinking lots. "Am I poorly?"

"Yeah, sweetie, you are."

"I don't feel poorly. My hand hurts."

Daddy's hands were warm and soft when they wrapped around his, and Adam listened carefully.

"I know it does. And the tests the Healers did told them that you're poorly, and it's just starting, which is why you don't feel poorly. That's a good thing – it gives them more time to make you better."

"Do I have to take a potion?"

"You'll have to take lots of potions. If you don't, then you could get very poorly, and we don't want that. So you'll have to stay at the hospital for a little while, and then take potions when you come back home."

Adam shook his head, and pulled his hands away. When his ear hurt, he had to take a potion, and it tasted like socks. "I don't want to!"

"I know you don't, Adam, but you have to. The bad blood could make you really sick, so we have to get rid of it all, and let the good blood do its job. But the bad blood is really clever, and it can find lots of places to hide from the potion. So you have to take lots of potion, even though it's yucky, because you don't want to be poorly, do you?"

Adam shook his head, and smiled when Papa lay down with him, and Daddy lay next to them. It was dark outside, and Adam was sleepy; he got to sleep in Papa and Daddy's bed when he was poorly. He wondered if Daddy was going to say any more, and tried to stay awake to listen, but Papa was singing to him softly, and Adam really was very sleepy…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry brushed Adam's hair from his face, and watched as his son's eyes moved behind their lids, a small smile telling Harry that the dream was good.

"Do you think he understood?"

Looking up, Harry shook his head at Draco. "Not really. But do we want him to? I don't want to scare him, Draco, and it'll scare him to think about how sick he could get; he's four years old, for Merlin's sake! He shouldn't have to try and comprehend death and cancer… it's not fair."

Reaching out across Adam's sleeping form, Draco squeezed Harry's arm softly. "I know it isn't. You did good, Harry, better than I would have done. I suppose all we can do is answer his questions and try to keep him happy."

"Why couldn't it have been you or me, Draco? Why does it have to be him?"

Sighing, Draco shook his head and sat up, grabbing the folded blanket from the end of the bed and pulling it up over them. "I don't know, but it isn't us, it's him. We just have to… have to get him through it. We _will_ get him through it. There's no other option."


	9. Appointment

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~1640  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Harry and Draco prepare for the morning, and the return to St. Mungo's.   
**Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 87 _Life_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Harry always started out with plans, and they always fell into disarray. He'd intended to fill the week since the confirmed diagnosis with fun and frolics for his family, before they went back to see Healer McCain and find out when Adam would be taken in for treatment. But the days had slipped away from him, on a sea of stressful phone conversations and tearful encounters with friends and relatives, while he and Draco explained their situation, and that they'd be unreliable and unfocused for a long time as they got Adam through this. 

And in every conversation, before they brushed it away and assured Harry and Draco that everything would be all right, Harry saw the reaction that the words brought. The sliver of pity, and assumption that this would end in death, that had appeared in every face he'd spoken _acute lymphoblastic leukaemia_ to.

The balm and bandages had healed Adam's hand up beautifully, and Harry stroked his thumb over the flawless skin as he listened to the steady, even breathing of his sleeping son. Part of Harry had wanted there to be complications, wanted the burn to stay, to put-off the inevitable treatment. Though Harry would not let it show in front of Adam or Grace, or even really Draco, he was terrified about the upcoming therapy. They had contacted the support group, which had given them ample opportunity to talk to witches and wizards that had been in their situation, and Harry had done internet searches on the equivalent Muggle treatment. From every source, Harry learnt that the treatment would be bad, would hurt his son, make Adam sick, put Adam in danger of losing his life. 

And Harry was terrified.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Standing in the shower, Harry kept his eyes closed as he let the water cascade over his face and down his chest. Stood like this, with the pounding water hitting him in the face, Harry didn't know what was tears and what was water, or even if he was crying at all. That suited him just fine. 

Finally realising that any longer and it'd be morning already; Harry flicked the shower off and stepped out, towelling himself off quickly and pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old tee shirt. Squinting in the mirror, Harry ran a hand half-heartedly through his hair, but couldn't face the battle of brushing it and drying it, so left it as it was. Opening the en suite door, Harry jolted a little as he almost fell over Draco. "What are you doing down there?"

The blond stood up – he'd obviously been leant against the bathroom door – and Harry stepped around him, dodging the hand that came out to him in favour of tossing his dirty clothes in the clothes bin and getting ready for bed. 

"I was waiting for you to come out."

"Why didn't you use the main bathroom?"

"Because you don't hide in that one and cry."

Harry bristled, and sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing a pair of nail scissors and trimming his fingernails carefully. "I wasn't hiding."

"But you _were_ crying?" Draco's voice was closer, but he didn’t move to sit on the bed with Harry yet.

"Nope, just lost track of time." Harry set the scissors on the night stand and Vanished the slim clippings as Draco sat down next to him. Sighing, Harry moved into the arm slung around his shoulders, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I just… it's just hard."

"I know."

"Do you think they'll start the treatment tomorrow?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Faith smiled softly, conjuring a giraffe sticker and presenting it to Adam, who beamed up at her. Ruffling his hair, she pressed the buzzer button on her desk, and straightened up as her Junior Healer entered the room. 

"Hawkins, can you entertain Adam and Grace in the play area for a while?"

The young man nodded, and Faith waited until he was settled in the play area that sprawled over one corner of the waiting area outside her office. The walls were charmed so that she could see out, but others couldn't see in, and she knew a lot of parents were grateful of that charm, as it allowed them to keep an eye on their children without letting their children witness some very difficult conversations. 

Returning to her seat, Faith Summoned her file on Adam, and a Self-Inking quill as well. "His injury has completely healed, and he seems fine in and of himself. How are you two holding up?"

Harry laughed mirthlessly, and Faith nodded softly. "I understand. So, you've had a week to process the information; what questions do you have?"

"When can you start treatment?"

"The sooner we start the better. Adam will have to stay here for the first two phases, so I'd advise you to take him home today, and make sure he understands what will happen. Then, if you can, bring him in tomorrow and we'll begin. I know it feels rushed, but every day we wait, the cancer grows stronger."

Harry nodded, pushing his glasses up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "And will there be a bed in the room for us; I can’t do eight weeks sleeping in a hospital chair?"

Faith always hated this part. "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to stay with him."

Harry groaned, and Draco spoke up quietly. "We're not leaving him alone."

"He won't be alone; the ward is fully staffed with Healers, Junior Healers, Mediwitches and Mediwizards."

"We're not leaving him without one of us. He's four!"

"I understand that, but this isn’t up for debate. The potion will destroy Adam's immune system. A virus that wouldn’t even produce a sniffly nose in him now will kill him once he's on the potion. He needs to be in a clean room, and anyone that enters will have to go through a series of sterilising charms, and be wearing nothing but hospital scrubs. There are three visiting sessions a day, and only two people allowed inside the room at any one time. The spells are only effective for three hours, so we operate a strict two-hour policy, to prevent any slip-ups. The first few times you leave him, it will be hard. But you will get used to it. Adam is in good hands here, and he’ll be sleeping a lot more than normal, so you won't be missing much."

Harry opened his mouth as if to argue, then clicked it closed. "He'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine. The second round of potion will be incredibly intense; Adam will spend a lot of time sleeping, and may appear out of it when he is awake. But he will be constantly monitored, and supervised by trained professionals. Any other questions?"

Swapping a look with his husband, Harry sank back into the sofa and let Draco do the talking as he listened and tried to comprehend the answers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thanking his boss for the kindness shown, Draco stepped into his office and picked up the few things he'd need. It amazed him how, in the space of a week, his life had changed irrevocably, and things that had previously held all of his attention now meant nothing to him. His cases had been passed off to other lawyers, Hermione taking the important ones, and Draco had been assured he could take as long as he needed. Not that he'd have done anything else; if his boss had been difficult, Draco would just have quit. 

Accepting the hug pressed on him by his secretary, Draco left his office and headed back to the floo points, calling out wearily for home and smiling when he stepped out of the floo and heard Grace and Adam's laughter. Setting his briefcase down in the hall, Draco wandered into the kitchen and scooped a floury Grace into his arms.

"Daddy cakes!"

"Daddy's making cakes with us," Adam clarified, and Draco made a suitably impressed noise as he tried to find a chair that wasn't covered in bits of flour and egg shell. 

"Hey, you're home."

"Yep. You're baking."

"Yep. We can talk later," Harry shot him a meaningful look, and Draco nodded his understanding. 

"Of course we can. Adam, shall me and you make the icing?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adam had cried and screamed, and begged them not to make him go to the hospital, but they'd finally managed to calm him down and make him begin to understand. Draco felt like the world's worst parent, and he lay staring at the ceiling as he listened to Adam's breathing. The boy had stayed in their bed, and Draco almost wished he hadn't; he needed to draw strength from having Harry in his arms. 

His husband must have felt the same, because no sooner had Draco thought that then the bed moved and Harry whispered, "Shift him along, will you?"

Draco moved Adam gently along the mattress, and felt Harry climbing into the bed on his side. Rolling onto his back, Draco pulled Adam against his side, and opened his arm for Harry to press against him as well. Pressing his face into Harry's hair, Draco tried to keep his voice steady, to maintain his control, but he couldn't. "Harry… I…"

"I know," Harry whispered back, and Draco could hear it in his tone, that Harry _did_ know. He knew the pain, and the confusion, and the fear, and the worry, and he wouldn’t hold it against Draco anymore than Draco would hold it against him. Pressing a kiss to messy black hair, Draco closed his eyes and tried to find peace enough to get some sleep before the upheaval tomorrow promised to be.


	10. Admission

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~1450  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Time to say goodbye  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 38 _Hard_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

Thanks to Piratesmile331 for the read-through and suggestions.

 

 

 

Harry was surprised to wake up on Thursday morning. He'd been certain he'd never get to sleep for worrying about Adam, so to crack his eyes open and see Adam snoring softly on Draco's other side was a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. Tipping his head up, Harry watched Draco for a moment, until he was sure that his husband was asleep. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly six, and Harry climbed carefully out from under the blanket. 

Stripping off, Harry cast a wordless cleaning charm on himself and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a clean jumper. Leaving the bedroom, he checked in that Grace was still sleeping before heading down the landing to Adam's room. Faith had told them that the hospital would provide pyjamas and clothing, as well as toiletries and anything else Adam might need. But Harry couldn't bear the thought of leaving Adam with nothing to remind him of home, and he crossed to the racing car bed Adam loved, extracting the soft grey hippogriff Hermione and Ron had bought when he was born. 

Clutching the soft toy to him, Harry sat down on the bed and stared at the picture frame on Adam's nightstand. Shaped like a stack of toy blocks, there were three frames; one holding a picture of Harry and Draco, one a picture of Adam and Grace, and the third holding a family shot from Grace's first Christmas. Harry's hand trembled as he reached out, fingertips brushing over the clear pane, tracing the outline of Adam gently. 

Hearing noise that could only be Draco getting up, Harry shook his head, pulling himself together and picking the frame up. It couldn't hurt to ask at Mungo's whether these things could stay with Adam. If he couldn't be with Adam, Harry wanted something there so that Adam knew they were watching over him always. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"But why can't you stay with me?"

Draco sighed, and crouched down to Adam's eyelevel. "We want to sweetie, so very much. But the potion will make you tired, and you'll need lots of sleep, so me and Daddy have to go home while you rest. But we'll come and see you every morning and every afternoon, and we'll be there to tuck you in every night. You have to be brave, and the time will fly by."

Adam nodded but he looked unsure, and Draco pressed a reassuring kiss to his hair. Sitting down on the play-mat, Draco helped Adam build houses while Harry sat on a nearby chair and bounced Grace on his knee. They were waiting a little less than half an hour for Faith to show up, and when she did she looked flustered but happy.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late, a discharge took longer than I expected."

"Discharge?"

Faith nodded and scraped her hair back into a high ponytail. "Yes; one of our patients is going home today."

Harry and Draco swapped hopeful looks, and Faith sat down on the mat, smiling at Adam. "Hello, Adam, do you remember me?"

"You looked at my hand when it was better."

"Yes, I did. My name's Faith, and I work here." Adam nodded at her, and Faith Summoned over some little toy soldiers, holding them out for Adam to place them in the houses as she carried on talking. "Now, your daddies have explained that you're poorly, haven't they?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well, I'm going to make you better. Are there any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Why can't Daddy and Papa stay with me?"

Faith sighed and tried to inject as much warmth as was possible into her voice. "Because to make you feel better, we give you a potion that will make you feel sick and sleepy, so you'll have to get lots of rest. But they'll come and see you every day."

Adam pouted, but he didn't kick off, and Faith exhaled slowly. "Do you want to come and see your room?" He nodded, and Faith stood up, brushing her scrubs off and holding her hand out for Adam to take. "First, we need to run some tests and get you some pyjamas."

"Can I have ones with dragons on?"

"I think we can manage that!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco had been expecting a hideously sterile, cold room, and he was surprised to look through the glass front at a room that looked relatively nice. A large bed dominated the room, a comfortable chair in one corner. There was a bookcase with some toys and books on, all suitable for Adam's age range, from what Draco could see. A chest stood at one end, that Draco took to hold clothes, and in the near corner was a heavily-warded cabinet, that Draco could see contained potions and diagnostic tools. The three walls were painted in bright, cheerful colours, and there was a little art station next to a door that Draco assumed led to a bathroom area.

The glass wall looked out onto the corridor and Healers' station, and on the right hand side was the door which led into a little chamber, and then there was another door to get into the room. Draco could feel the magic thrumming around, and he squeezed Adam's hand reassuringly.

"Now, everyone has to be wearing scrubs to go into the room, and you need to take off your watches and rings, Dads. There's a changing room just on the left past the Healers' station." Faith smiled brightly and pointed to a door as she held out packs of scrubs that had appeared from nowhere.

Draco nodded at Faith, swinging Adam up and heading towards the changing room. Stripping quickly, Draco put his clothes, watch and wedding ring into the plastic bag he'd taken the scrubs out of, pulling on the pale blue scrubs and turning to help Adam change into his new dragon pyjamas. He finished just as Harry was knotting the bag that contained his and Grace's clothes, and nodded shortly. "Shall we?"

Leading the way out of the changing room, Draco walked over to where Faith stood at the Healers' station, and held out his bag to be taken and stored in a locked cupboard. 

"I'm sorry, but the collar will have to go too."

Harry blushed and moved his hand from the back of Grace's head to his neck, fingering the thin leather. "Sorry, completely forgot."

Faith smiled and Draco stepped forward, undoing the buckle carefully and slipping the leather from around Harry's neck, putting it into the bag that held his clothes and taking Harry's bag off him, handing both to the smiling Medi-witch behind the desk. Faith smiled at them again, and led the way over to the entrance to Adam's room. 

"Now, we cast sterilisation spells on the Hippogriff and photo-frame, and they're already in the room. But, nothing else from the outside can come in now; we need to keep the environment as clean and stable as possible. Each time you visit, you'll be required to put on scrubs, and go through this charmed compartment. Draco, would you like to go first?"

Draco nodded, smiling reassuringly at Adam as he stepped forwards and walked into the compartment. The door clicked closed behind him, and a whooshing sound filled his ears as he felt charms activating around him. The sensation was like a mild Apparation – Draco felt like he was being squeezed, but it was over quickly, and the door that led into Adam's room opened, allowing Draco to step inside and wave through the glass at Adam. 

He watched the interaction between Faith and Adam, and felt a sense of trust in the witch. Harry came through the sterilisation chamber next, holding Grace's hands as she stood in front of him, and picking her up again when the door into the room opened. 

"I'm scared," Harry whispered as he drew level with Draco.

"I know, just keep smiling." Draco answered, grinning encouragingly at Adam as he came through the chamber with Faith. "Okay, sweetie?"

Adam's face scrunched up in confusion. "It was… tight."

"Yeah, it was. But it's finished now."

Adam nodded, scrambling up onto the bed as Faith began detailing the timetable for the next eight weeks…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They'd been allowed to stay the whole afternoon, to help Adam get settled in. He'd taken his first round of potion without fuss, and was soon out as the sleeping-potion took hold of him. Grace had fallen asleep long ago, and Harry and Draco spoke quietly with Faith before heading down the corridor to the Apparation point. 

Nothing had ever hurt either of them quite as much as that single act of Apparation hurt.


	11. Collar vs. Ring

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~1400  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Harry and Draco swap harsh words.   
**Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 83 _Ring_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Draco had slept fitfully, and when he woke up a little after five to find himself alone in bed, he hauled himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes slowly. Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown, checking in on Grace before heading downstairs to find Harry. His husband was nowhere to be found, and it wasn't until Draco entered the kitchen that he saw the back door was ajar.

Opening the door, he found Harry sat on the patio bench, staring straight ahead at the sun rising on the horizon. He had the baby monitor next to him, so Draco pulled the door to behind him and crossed over to sit next to Harry. "Have you slept at all?"

"Nope."

Harry kept on staring ahead, and Draco was confused by the monosyllabic answer. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, hoping the gesture would bring Harry into his arms and disappointed when it didn't. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting."

"For what?" Draco inquired, and for a moment, when Harry turned to meet his eyes, it looked as though his husband might speak. But Harry just shrugged, looking away again as he stood up.

"Nothing."

Draco watched Harry walk back into the house, confused as to why there was an atmosphere between them. With enough else to worry about, Draco could do without fighting with Harry, and he stood up slowly, heading back into the house and finding Harry in the living room. Tossing up a Silencing charm, Draco stayed by the doorway, ensuring Harry couldn't walk off again. "Okay, spill it. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Harry, we don't need this bullshit right now. What's wrong?"

Harry's arms folded over his chest, and Draco was glad he'd thought to put up a Silencing charm – this could get ugly.

"I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

"To see if you're ever going to give my collar back."

That brought Draco up short, and he just gaped at Harry for a moment before gesturing his arm in the direction of the hallway. "It's in the bag with my clothes in…"

"Yeah, it is. Tossed on the floor last night, along with your damn wedding ring."

Taking a step forwards, Draco could feel his anger swell up out of nowhere, and his voice dropped to a low hiss. "Well, last night I had more important things on my mind than making sure you still felt the centre of the damn universe. You know, like the fact our son – remember him? – might _die_."

Harry's expression darkened, and Draco cursed under his breath as Harry shoved past him roughly, voice tight as he growled, "Fuck you, Draco."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was nearly seven by the time Draco felt calm enough to go and talk things through with Harry, but first he had to find his husband. He finally located Harry sat on Adam's bed, and crossed to sit next to him silently, holding out the thin strip of leather and looking at that, not Harry. "I can't fix something if I don't know what's wrong."

The silence stretched out, almost long enough for Draco to doubt he was going to get an answer, before Harry spoke quietly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just stressed out, I want Adam back here with us."

"So what? I get eight weeks of either snippy silent treatment, or furious accusations?"

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not, you're saying that to avoid dealing with a fight."

Harry scoffed, and snapped, "Well, if you know all the answers, why even bother with my opinion?" 

Draco fought the urge to smack his husband around the head. Taking a deep breath, he toyed with the collar for a while, wrapping it around his finger then letting it coil free. "Look, what I said… I'm just as stressed as you are. Last night, I just wanted to curl up and forget the world. I was upset, and angry, and it hurt, to have left Adam there. I wasn't thinking about you, and again when I snapped this morning, I wasn't being fair to you. So I apologise for that. But this… this isn’t something we can change. It isn't something that's just going to disappear, and if we don’t learn how to cope soon, we're going to do Adam more harm than good. I'm scared, Harry. Really, really scared. And if you're looking for me to take the choices for both of us, to take control, you're in for a shock, because I can’t do that. I can’t carry both of us through this, Harry, you have to meet me half way."

"I'm not… I don't expect you to do all of it."

Draco waited, for Harry to elaborate on what he _did_ expect, but nothing else seemed to be forthcoming. The silence seemed to stretch out, fraught with tension and fractured occasionally by the noise of birdsong from outside. Draco stared at the floor, not really seeing the brightly patterned carpet as he thought about Adam, and refocused his attention when Harry spoke quietly. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten that worked up, and snapped at you. But… life… everything, Draco, is just spinning out of control, and I'm scared. I need you… I just need to know you're there with me."

"And a collar and wedding ring proves that more than me lay in the bed next to you?"

Harry sighed, and Draco looked up as he felt the bed shift, meeting Harry's eyes as his husband spoke. "No, I just… just fixated on it, and I'm sorry."

Sighing, Draco twisted the leather through his fingers slowly. "I didn't forget it. I just… if we're going to be in and out of that place three times a day, I didn't know whether you wanted something else to remember to take off."

Harry nodded in agreement, and Draco knew that Harry did want it. Reaching up, he rested his forehead against Harry's, losing himself in green eyes as he did the collar up around Harry's neck by feel. When the buckle was secured, Draco trailed his hands to cup Harry's cheeks, tipping his head slightly to brush a gentle kiss over Harry's lips. "Everything will be okay. Adam will get better, and the treatment will be successful. He'll be home soon, and we'll get back to normal."

Harry nodded, their foreheads rubbing together, and Draco could feel the slight rise of Harry's scar.

"I'm scared, Draco."

"I know; so am I." Running his hands through Harry's hair, Draco spoke softly, "Do you remember what I told you on our wedding day, right as we stepped together for the first dance?"

"That we were forever, and you wouldn't let anything bad happen."

"I meant that. I'm not going to let anything bad happen. Adam _will_ get better."

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he countered, "He could die, Draco."

"He could, but he won't. Harry, you need to believe that with me, it's the only way we're going to get our family through this."

Harry nodded, and Draco pulled him into an embrace, pressing his cheek against Harry's hair as he felt Harry speaking against his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It'll be okay, Harry." They stayed linked together until Grace's grumbles became audible, and Draco smiled as he felt Harry press a kiss to his neck before pulling away.

"I'll go get her up. You want anything specific for breakfast?"

Draco shook his head, standing up with Harry and catching Harry's wrist before he could leave the room. Gently, he pulled Harry into his arms, embracing him tightly and bringing their lips together. They kissed until Grace called out again, obviously irritated that she wasn't being seen to first, and Draco smiled as they pulled apart, coaxing a small smile from Harry too. "I'm with you, always. We'll be all right."

Harry's fingers trailed down his cheek, and Draco's worry was quieted when his husband nodded slowly. "Yeah, we will be. I'll get Grace and breakfast, you go shower."

"Why, do I smell?"

Harry said nothing, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he left the bedroom that made Draco laugh out loud. They would be all right, he told himself. And if he kept telling himself that, he'd have no choice but to believe it.


	12. Roll With The Punches

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- R  
 **Word Count** \- ~1,000  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Morning looms large, and Harry and Draco are in for a shock.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 40 _Fetish_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Draco woke before the alarm charm, rubbing his eyes and collecting his thoughts. He still felt slightly on edge from the fight yesterday morning, which wasn't helped when he turned his head to the side and found Harry's side of the bed empty. Sighing, Draco climbed out of the bed and pulled his dressing gown on. It had been unseasonably warm last night, so Draco was clad only in his boxers, and he scratched himself idly before heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Stepping into the kitchen, Draco rolled his eyes and crossed over to Harry, a playful scowl on his face. "What have I told you about doing that?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh as Harry defiantly stuck the spoonful of chocolate frosting in his mouth, resisting Draco's attempts to pull it back out until Draco played dirty, and ran his fingers across Harry's bare abdomen. The spoon came free, and Draco grinned as Harry pouted, then spoke thickly through the frosting in his mouth, "s'Cheating!"

Draco nodded understandingly, the sentiment ruined by the smirk on his lips, and took the tub carefully out of Harry's hand, setting it on the side and pushing Harry back against the cold-cupboard as he ducked his head forwards, licking up a smear of chocolate from the corner of Harry's mouth before he pressed their lips together in a kiss. As Harry's mouth opened willingly, sweet chocolate taste exploded in Draco's mouth, and he moaned softly as he pressed closer against Harry. 

They'd discovered frosting when they'd visited the States a few years before they had the kids. When Harry had realised the local muggle supermarket stocked it, his obsession had turned into a full blown fetish, which both amused and confounded Draco. While he couldn't understand the allure of eating a spoonful of the sickly sweet frosting straight from the tub, he could definitely appreciate its sweetness tempered by the edge of Harry's sweat as he lapped it off hardened nipples or, even better, Harry's bound and aching cock. 

Breaking off the kiss with stinging nips to Harry's lips, Draco dropped his head to nuzzle against Harry's neck, letting his hands trail gently up and down Harry's sides as Harry's arms rested snugly around his shoulders. They stood entwined in silence, until Harry broke it with a soft whisper against Draco's ear. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

His voice muffled slightly by Harry's neck, Draco whispered back, "It's forgotten." 

About to suggest another kiss, Draco chuckled when he heard Grace babbling upstairs. "I think a certain woman wants our attention."

Harry leant back against the cupboard as Draco lifted his head to meet Harry's smiling eyes. His husband laughed softly, "And to think I thought being gay would get me out of being answerable to a woman."

"Oooh, if Hermione could hear you now!" Draco teased, dropping a quick kiss on the tip of Harry's nose before backing up to let Harry go and get Grace. "I'll do her some cereal with bananas, and what do you want?"

"Coffee and toast?"

"So extravagant!" Draco laughed, sticking his tongue out as Harry pulled a face at him, and turning to the breadbin as Harry's footsteps sounded on the stairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco could feel the tension rolling off Harry, and he knew he was doing no better. It seemed as though overnight, Adam had taken a massive turn for the worse, and Draco really hoped his worry wasn't showing on his face, for Grace and Harry's sakes as well as Adam's.

Looking up as the door opened, Draco watched Faith come through the sterilising chamber, and stood up to shake her hand. "Healer McCain."

"Please, call me Faith. How are you?"

Draco shrugged, and shot a glance at Adam before looking back at Faith. She seemed to understand him, and gestured for him to sit back down, which he did, taking Grace from Harry and bouncing her on his knee.

"As you can tell, the treatment has started to work. Adam will be sleeping much more than he normally would, and he may seem lethargic when he's awake. We're giving him a mild pain potion, but anything stronger would counteract the chemotherapy potions, so I'm afraid he will suffer from pain and discomfort, as well as nausea."

"Is he… should he look so… so _ill_?" Harry asked quietly, and Draco nodded his agreement with the question.

Faith sighed, but nodded as she reached out to hold her hand against Adam's forehead. "He isn't feverish, and the diagnostic spells are all coming back within normal ranges. But there is a massive battle starting up in his body; that will show in his appearance. I know these are hollow words, but try not to worry. We're watching him constantly, and we'll keep him well."

Draco nodded, pressing a kiss to Grace's hair. "I know you will. Thank you, for everything you're doing."

"That's quite all right. I actually have a question for the two of you, and then I'm afraid I have to go to a meeting. Have you spoken to Adam about losing his hair?"

Draco shook his head, and heard Harry cursing under his breath, as Draco answered, "No, we didn't even really think about that."

"That's okay; you've had a lot else to think about. But we've found that it can be quite traumatic for the children, to wake up to clumps of hair on the pillow. As such, we tend to shave their heads beforehand, so that they understand what's happened, and so that when their hair does fall out, it's only stubble."

Reaching his hand out to run through the thick, dark waves fanned out on Adam's pillow, Draco sighed softly. "Okay, we'll talk to him about that later on. Thank you, H~… thank you, Faith."

She smiled, grinning widely at Grace before turning to leave, and Draco moved his hand from Adam's hair to hold Grace, freeing his other to reach out to Harry. "Merlin, we're going to spend months just being hit with things from all sides."

Harry's fingers tightened around his as he answered, "Well, we'll learn to roll with the punches."


	13. Reconnect

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Gurliemoviegeek  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- ~1800  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst, Sex  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Discussion leads to reconnection.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 20 _Own/Owned_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

"I've been thinking."

Closing the paper, Draco looked up as Harry crossed to sit with him on the sofa, and raised a brow. "Should I be worried?"

Harry laughed, and punched him lightly on the arm, kicking off a tussling match that Draco won easily. Smiling, he turned on the sofa so he was facing Harry better, and grabbed Harry's hand in his, toying with his husband's fingers as they spoke. "Grace go down okay?"

"Fine, yeah."

"So, you were thinking?"

"Yeah. Look, Adam will be stressed out if we just randomly tell him he has to have his head shaved. And I was thinking, I'll shave my head with him. Then hopefully he won't feel so strange."

Draco shook his head, "No." Harry shot him a confused look, and Draco motioned for Harry to straddle his lap. When they were wrapped around each other, Draco moved his hands up to run through Harry's silky black hair. "It's a good idea. But it'll be me that joins him in baldness."

"Draco…"

"My hair grows quicker than yours. Besides, your hair is mine. I own it just like I own all of you, and I like pulling on it while I drown that pretty throat of yours far too much to let you chop it off."

Harry whimpered, and as Draco met his eyes, the air around them seemed to crackle. Tightening his grip on Harry's hair, Draco pulled his husband down into a bruising kiss, biting and sucking on Harry's lips before forcing his tongue past them and taking command of Harry's mouth. He moaned into the embrace as Harry rocked his hips against Draco's, snapping his eyes open when Harry wrenched from the kiss and buried his head against Draco's neck.

"I'm such an awful person."

"What? Why?"

"Because… because I want you so badly. We haven't done anything for weeks and I _want_ you, but we can't."

Bringing his arms up around Harry, Draco let his eyes slide closed. He knew exactly what Harry's problem was, but also that they had to overcome it. "I know. How can we think about being happy when Adam's so sick?"

"Yeah."

"Harry… I know, okay. This has all gone through my mind too. But Adam… he's going to be sick for a long time. We can’t just suspend our lives; I can't just suspend our relationship. I think both of us need the grounding we get from each other. And there's Grace… we have to keep on living, if only for her. Adam will always come first, but we can’t just cease to exist outside the six hours a day we get with him. When he's home, life will have to carry on as normal too."

Feeling Harry nodding, Draco twisted his head to the side, pressing his lips against Harry's temple gently. He was about to speak when crying reached their ears, and Draco moved his arms as Harry sighed and pushed off his lap. 

"So much for her being down."

"She's just upset without Adam."

"Aren't we all. I'll go see to her, you finish your paper."

Draco nodded, but as he listened to Harry's footsteps on the stairs, followed by the soothing sound of Harry singing to Grace, he couldn't settle back to reading, couldn't get the reactions provoked by Harry nestled on his lap to fade away. Folding the paper , Draco stood up slowly and headed up the stairs. Moving next to Harry, he put his arms around Harry and Grace, cocooning his daughter in warmth between them. She soon went back to sleep, and Draco stepped away to allow Harry to settle her down in her cot.

When Harry straightened up again, Draco stepped behind him, moulding their bodies together and splaying his hands; one over Harry's heart, the other over his abdomen, just millimetres from his cock. Tipping his head, Draco nipped at the fleshy lobe of Harry's ear, tugging on it gently and feeling the shiver that ran down Harry's spine. "Come to bed."

It wasn't an order, but as he turned and left Grace's bedroom, Draco knew Harry would obey. He didn’t look back, instead crossing to their bed and sitting down slowly, waiting while Harry moved to stand in front of him. Resting his hands on Harry's hips, Draco looked up the length of Harry's chest, meeting green eyes and smiling softly. He could feel the heat that radiated off Harry's body – his husband was always warm; even in winter when Draco had cold extremities, Harry was toasty warm and fun to torment with his own cold hands and feet. 

Angling his head back down, Draco nuzzled against the soft fabric of Harry's worn tee-shirt, nosing it up and pressing his lips against the skin below, coarse hairs tickling him pleasantly. It was achingly intimate, and Draco could already feel the closeness of his husband soothing away the white noise that had been present in his mind ever since Adam's diagnosis. Closing his eyes, he pressed himself closer to Harry's body, inhaling the sweet scent of Harry's skin mixed with the heady musk of his sex hidden just below. 

"I love you."

Draco smiled against Harry's skin, tipping his head back and letting his eyes repeat the sentiment for him. Holding tight onto Harry's hips, Draco stood up slowly, bumping their noses together in playful adoration before twisting his neck, allowing their lips to meet in a slow, languorous kiss. It was sheer perfection, and he couldn't resist rolling his hips, creating friction between their hardening groins. He swallowed Harry's moan as he moved his fingers to undo the catch on Harry's trousers, dragging the zipper down and sliding his hand inside to part cloth and find silky skin. Harry shuddered against him, and Draco realised how long it'd been since they touched each other. As soon as Grace had started sleeping through most of the night, they'd fallen greedily back into a routine of sex whenever they weren't too tired to manage it, and now that he had his hands around Harry, Draco felt like a sense of withdrawal he hadn't even realised he was experiencing was lifting from him. 

Breaking from the kiss, Draco smiled quickly at Harry, stripping himself quickly and purring when Harry did the same. "On the bed."

He couldn't help but snicker as Harry sat down primly on the edge to take his socks off, and as soon as Draco had hopped around pulling his own socks off and tossing them in the direction of the clothes basket, he flung himself on the bed, sprawling Harry backwards and attacking his neck enthusiastically. 

"Draco, I… gods, I can't wait!"

"Impatient little slut," Draco growled darkly, thrilling in the jerk his words prompted in Harry's body. Rising up and off Harry, Draco admired his husband for a moment before shuffling to the side of the bed and opening the night stand drawer. Locating the lubricant, he crawled gracelessly over Harry's body to kneel between spread legs. Squeezing some of the cool gel onto his palm, the tube was chucked in the same direction as his socks, and Draco smoothed the slick substance over his erection, hissing until the movement warmed the lubricant up. 

Reaching his fingers towards Harry's arse, Draco paused when Harry rose up on his elbows and spoke softly. "Like this, please?"

"It'll hurt," Draco warned quietly.

"I know."

Nodding, Draco wiped his hand on the bed sheets, leaning up over Harry and waiting as Harry settled back down against the mattress. Balancing on one hand, Draco guided himself into place, nudging teasingly at Harry's entrance a few times. Moving his hand from his dick, he drew his thumb over the pout Harry was pulling at being teased, and splayed his hand by Harry's shoulders to balance his weight. Fixing his eyes on Harry's, Draco pushed his hips forwards slowly and firmly, forcing resisting muscles to yield to him, and watching as Harry's eyes closed and his mouth dropped open on a silent cry at the burn. 

Revelling in the tightness around him, Draco drove in slowly and firmly, taking what was his and coming to rest snug between Harry's legs. He smiled as Harry's hands ran up and down his back, dipping to smooth over his clenched buttocks, massaging the muscles there before squeezing softly. Taking the hint, Draco started to move in short increments, drawing out then snapping his hips back in. He tolerated the nails scrabbling over his back, looking for purchase as Harry gasped and whined underneath him. 

Dropping his head down, Draco nipped at Harry's neck, letting his teeth catch on the thin strip of leather and leaving little indents on Harry's skin. This was theirs, and nothing could take it away from them. He tipped his head up to kiss Harry clumsily, catching his cheek and jaw before finding his ear. Biting down, hard enough to make Harry clench around him and hiss, Draco whispered, "Come for me. Right now, bring yourself off and cry out for me."

Quickening his thrust as he felt the drag of Harry's knuckles down his stomach, Draco rose up on his arms, wanting to watch the way Harry's eyes squeezed closed, the way he chewed on his lip and his face lost all hint of worry and guarding as he slipped closer to the edge. His lips fell open, Draco's name spilling from between them as a broken cry, and Draco let himself go as he rode Harry through the clenching, lasting out until Harry's orgasm had passed before burying himself in welcoming heat and coming. 

As he went to move, Harry's arms tightened around his shoulders, and Draco chuckled as he could almost _hear_ Harry's pout in his words.

"I like this. Don't move."

"My arms won't last out much longer, and you bitch when I land on you."

Harry chuckled below him, and Draco carefully slid out of Harry and dropped to his side of the bed. Getting his bearings for a moment, he reached out and Summoned his wand, casting a quick cleaning charm before rolling off the bed. One sharp tug had the quilt out from under Harry, and he pulled a face at his disgruntled husband, climbing back under the duvet as Harry rolled back into position after being flipped off by Draco's quilt-pulling. Casting his arm out to the side, Draco accidentally-on-purpose smacked Harry on the chin with his forearm, earning himself an elbow to the ribs before Harry ducked under his outstretched arm and pressed against his side. 

"We'll be okay."

And, for the first time in what felt like years, Draco could hear that Harry meant that with every fibre of his being. What was more, Draco knew it too.


	14. Razor's Edge

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Gurliemoviegeek  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~2200  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst,   
**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Adam has a date with a razor. So does Draco.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 56 _Trust_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Padding slowly into the kitchen, Harry waved sleepily at Grace, accepting the slice of banana she held out to him, and the coffee held out by Draco. "You two spoil me."

"You're worth it. How do you feel?"

Harry nodded, catching Draco's eye and grinning at the look his husband shot him. He'd obviously worked out more tension than he'd realised last night, because Harry truly did feel better, more able to cope with what life was currently throwing at them. Swallowing a large mouthful and wincing at the dull burn, Harry leant against the counter, hissing happily at the faint throbbing. "You're sure about the hair thing?"

"Yes. I figured we'd tell him this morning, and then maybe attempt it this afternoon?"

Harry nodded his agreement with the plan, draining his cup and holding it out when Draco lifted the pot and offered a refill. It was going to be a long day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Healers had provided scissors, foam, a razor and towels, as a shaving charm would have interfered with the various spells and wards in place in Adam's room. Harry studied the tools carefully, and glanced back over his shoulder to study Draco. His husband was sat on the bed, bouncing Grace about and chattering to Adam.

Their son had been asleep that morning, and when they'd explained about shaving his hair this afternoon, he'd seemed too tired to put up much of a fight. Harry ached for his son, for the gaunt, drained little boy who was tired out by even short conversations, but he knew that the treatment was working. Adam underwent daily blood tests, and Harry and Draco were quickly learning to decipher the jargon and abbreviations on his charts. From what they could tell, and Faith had confirmed, Adam's white count was dropping steadily. 

"You almost ready?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry nodded softly, moving the tray over to the bed and setting it down next to Draco. Taking Grace, Harry set her in the highchair the hospital had provided – the last thing he needed was an excitable and curious two year old crawling around while he had sharp tools out. "You're sure?"

Draco nodded, and Harry sighed. Reaching his hand up to run through Draco's hair, Harry briefly mourned it before taking up the scissors and pasting a smile on his face. He waited while Draco spread a towel out on the bed, and sat down on it to catch any stray hairs, and then Harry began. 

Draco's hair hung almost to his neck, straight and smooth, and Harry regularly teased him about looking like a princess when it fanned out on the pillows. As he ran his fingers through a lock of hair and pulled it taut, setting the scissors close to Draco's scalp and snipping slowly, Harry realised it'd be a long time before he could crack that joke again. Flicking his hand to the side, he watched the hair fall down into the cardboard basin provided – Harry had a nasty feeling these were the bowls people threw up in – and stared at it for a moment before returning to his task. 

For saying he'd always thought of Draco's hair as thick, it took a remarkably short space of time to cut it all off. Setting the scissors down, Harry rubbed his palm over Draco's head and grinned. "You're all fuzzy. Like a peach!"

Draco laughed, bringing his own hands up to feel his head as Harry crossed to the bathroom to get a basin of water. Resting it carefully on the bed, he applied the shaving foam to Draco's head, unable to resist pressing a spot onto his nose, which got laughs out of Adam and Grace. Taking up the razor, Harry stopped with the joking around as he focused on shaving off the remaining hair, taking his time to ensure he didn't nick Draco's skin. 

When he was sure he'd got every bit of hair, Harry towelled off the few scrapes of shaving foam, and leant down to press a kiss against Draco's scalp. One of the reasons they'd decided Draco should go first, was that it gave Harry a chance to practice before doing Adam. 

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as ever. Are you ready, Adam?"

Though Adam looked dubious, he nodded slowly, and Harry focused on cleaning the razor as Draco got Adam into position. Picking up the scissors, Harry smiled reassuringly at Adam. The boy was sat between Draco's legs, propped up against Draco's raised leg so that he was supported, but Harry still had easy access to his hair. 

As he ran his fingers through Adam's hair, Harry winced at the strands that fell or snapped away so easily. He could already feel how dry and brittle Adam's hair was, and Harry was thankful they were doing this now, and not letting Adam wake up to half his hair gone. As Harry snipped through the first lock, it made a strange noise, almost a crunch, that he knew had jarred Draco as much as it had him. His husband immediately started up a stream of steady chatter to Adam and Grace, and Harry focused on the task at hand, wanting it finished as soon as possible. 

Adam's hair contrasted sharply with Draco's as Harry dropped it into the cardboard bowl, both in colour and in condition. As he let the last few strands fall out of his fingers and into the bowl, Harry had to swallow around the painful lump in his throat. "Almost done, baby," he murmured as he lathered up foam over Adam's head. Though he wanted this ordeal over as quickly as was possible – for all their sakes – he forced himself to take his time, to be sure he didn't nick Adam.

Setting the razor down, Harry picked up the last clean towel and wiped Adam's head off gently. He could hear Draco's ragged breathing, and as he dropped the towel onto the pile, Harry reached out for Draco's hand, squeezing Draco's fingers and running his free hand over Adam's head slowly. "You look very cool, baby. Like a rock star!"

That made Adam grin, and Harry started to clean up as Draco pulled Adam more closely into his arms, the two of them comparing scalps and chattering about how cool they looked. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glancing up from Grace's Princess Castle, Harry pointed his wand at the Floo buzzer and opened the Floo up to visitors. "Who's this, baby?"

"Papa!"

"No, he's in the kitchen," Harry paused when the fire roared into life, and grinned as Hermione and Ron stepped out. "Look! It's Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron!"

"'ty Hernimoniny!" Grace garbled, stretching out her arms and giggling when Hermione scooped her up. Harry grinned as Grace planted a wet kiss on Hermione's cheek, and hauled himself up off the floor. 

"Well, all the syllables were there, just a case of getting them in the right order Gracie!"

"You can call me anything you like, sweetheart." Hermione beamed, fussing over Grace a little longer before turning to kiss Harry on his cheek. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey yourself. Where are Rose and Hugo?"

Ron had flopped down into an armchair, and Harry pulled Hermione down onto the sofa with him as Ron answered, "At Mum's. We weren't sure… you know, whether you'd be up for all of us."

"Well, if we can manage you, Ron, your kids would be a doddle!" Harry laughed, tailing off when Ron flushed a little, and Hermione faltered in her bouncing of Grace. "Uhm… it was a joke. I didn't mean…" Hermione's hand closed around his arm, and Harry fell silent.

"Don't apologise, it's us. We didn't know how you'd be holding up, whether you'd even want to see us."

Smiling, Harry helped Grace clamber to sit in between him and Hermione. "I know; I'm sorry we've been so distant recently. It's just been stressful."

"We guessed. And we're always here for you, Harry. We just didn't know how much space to give you, or…"

"Hermione, it's okay. We're, well, we're as okay as we can be. We're just trying to carry on as normal. You're always welcome here; if we're having a bad day we'll tell you."

"Good. How is Adam holding up?"

"Fucking hell!"

Harry snapped his hands over Grace's ears, turning to glare at Ron and stalling when he saw Ron's expression. The redhead looked like he'd seen a Boggart, and as his finger came up and his lips pressed together, Harry turned around to follow his line of sight. 

"Oh my," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, Ron. Where are Hugo and Rosie?" Draco moved to sit in his armchair looking for all the world as though he hadn't had his hair shaved off earlier that afternoon. Harry couldn't help but admire his nerve. 

"They're with Mum… where's your hair?"

"Bald is all the rage this season," Draco leant forwards, holding out his arms as Grace wriggled off the sofa and tottered over to him, swinging her up onto his lap and settling back into the chair. 

Ron scoffed, "Sure this isn’t just a clever ploy to stop us noticing you've gone grey?"

"From the state of your roots, I'd wager you've opted for the dye-job route." Draco countered quickly, and Harry rolled his eyes at his husband and friend, and their continued sparring even after they'd worked through their childhood animosity. 

"So, do you two want some tea?" Ron and Hermione nodded, but as Harry went to stand Draco stretched his hand out, causing Harry to pause.

"Grace and I will do it, you catch up."

Nodding softly, Harry waited until Draco had left the room before shooting Hermione and Ron an apologetic smile and excusing himself to follow his husband. Slinking up behind Draco as the blond stood over the kettle, Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and pulled faces at Grace as he spoke. "What took you so long in here?"

"I was just putting the fruit flan together when the Floo sounded, and that's always difficult, so I finished that before coming in."

"Rubbish," Harry crossed his eyes, making Grace laugh as she flattened her palm against his scar and stuck her tongue out back at him. "You can make flan with your eyes closed and one hand behind your back. Sure you weren't in here appeasing your vain side?"

"Damn, you've sussed me out." Draco retorted, but Harry heard the twang of truth underlying his husband's voice. Moving Grace's hand from his forehead, Harry turned to the side and studied Draco's cheek for a few moments. 

"You are more beautiful than you will ever realise."

"Thought I was supposed to console you?"

"It's a relay-race kind of set up." Harry quipped, making Draco chuckle. Leaning forwards to press a kiss against Draco's cheek, Harry took Grace from his arms and headed back into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa and Summoning Grace's juice, Harry crossed his legs so Grace could sit and smile at Hermione while she drank. "So, is this a random visit, or have I forgotten something major?"

Draco entered then with the tea, and it wasn't until everyone had a mug and a biscuit that Hermione answered his question. "Well, we've started planning for Hugo's birthday, and with his and Grace's being so close together, we wondered if you wanted to make it a joint party? We'd sort everything out, I just didn't know if you'd be celebrating, and if you are you don't need the hassle and…"

Holding out his hand to hush Hermione's rambling, Harry looked up at Draco, the question in his eyes. "We haven't really thought about it much?"

Swallowing his biscuit, Draco shrugged softly. "We can't – we won't – ignore it. Yes, a joint party would be great. If you don't mind organising it all?"

"Are you mental? This means twice the number of to-do lists and checklists; Hermione'll be in Heaven!" Ron quipped, drawing laughs from everyone, even Grace who didn't understand, but didn't want to be left out, and Hermione, who was the butt of her husband's humour.

"You'll pay for that later Ron Weasley!"

"And that's far too much information for Harry's and my delicate sensibilities. Make sure to send us the bills."

"Oh, no, we weren't asking to…"

"I know you weren't, Hermione. But if you're taking on the organisation, the least we can do is foot the bill. Merlin knows how much time we'll have to help out in four weeks."

Harry nodded his agreement with Draco's proposition, speaking over Hermione before his friend could even get the words out to suggest going halves. "Hermione, please. It's no problem, and it'll make us feel better. It isn't fair to leave Grace out, but we're too… just too _everything_ to pull together a party, and all that comes with it."

"All right… how is Adam?"

Sighing, Harry swapped a look with Draco before, between them, they recounted the events of the past few weeks.


	15. Tears

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~600  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst,   
**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Draco's control breaks.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 72 _Wet_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Harry had gone out to do the grocery shopping, leaving Draco cleaning the kitchen and Grace playing in the doorway with a toy broom. Of all the household tasks, cleaning the kitchen was one of Draco's least favourites; there were far too many spells to remember, and some things had to be done by hand, as magic would interfere with other charms, such as the one on the cold cupboard. 

Lifting his arm up to wipe the sweat off his brow, Draco turned around just in time to see Grace picking up her toy broom and bumbling into the living room. Casting a ward around his bowl of water and disinfectant, Draco wiped his hands on a tea towel and followed her at a sedate pace. She was sat by the side of the sofa, peering behind it, one hand splayed on the wall and the other clutching the toy broom. "What are you doing, Gracie?"

"Surfin."

"Surfing?" Draco asked in confusion, sitting down and reaching out to take Grace's hand. "Oh, searching! What have you lost, baby?"

Turning around, she waved the broom at him. "Adam! Adam make it neeyow!" 

Grace waved her arm to indicate flying, and Draco's heart broke as big, wet tears formed in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as she sat down with a thump.

"Surfin Adam Papa!" Grace's face screwed up as she started sobbing in earnest, and Draco leant forwards to scoop her up, holding her tight against his chest as she cried. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kicking the door closed, Harry was on his way to the kitchen to unpack the shopping when he caught sight of Draco and Grace. His husband was sat on the living room floor, leant against the wall, and Grace was asleep in his arms. Taking one look at Draco's face, Harry dropped the shopping bags and went to kneel by Draco's side. Leaning in to kiss his cheek, Harry whispered, mindful of his sleeping daughter, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Draco," Harry chided gently, "you've been crying."

His husband sighed, bringing one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry; you don’t need to see me like this."

Clucking his tongue, Harry reached out and took Draco's hand away from his face, linking their fingers together. "Don't be an idiot. You're hurting too; you think you can hide that from me?"

"No. No, I can't. Sorry. Things just got on top of me. Grace… she was looking for Adam."

"Looking for Adam?"

"Yeah, behind the sofa. When she couldn't find him, she started crying. Gods, Harry, it broke my heart. I don’t know how to explain it to her; it was bad enough explaining to Adam, but she's two!"

Twisting to sit down, Harry pulled Draco's arm up and around him, sliding one arm behind Draco's waist, and the other around Grace. "I know. I know it's hard, and it's hard on Grace too. But we have to keep going."

Draco turned to look at him, and Harry smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Draco. Moving down to kiss Grace as well, he tightened his grip on her and let his eyes slide closed. "We'll get her through this. And Adam too."

"I know. You'd better go and unpack the shopping, or your ice-cream will melt."

"How did you know I'd bought ice-cream?"

"I'm just that brilliant. Go on; get the shopping unpacked while I settle her in bed. If we're lucky she'll sleep through until it's time to go and see Adam, and you and I can spend some quality time together."

"I'll leave the ice-cream out, then."


	16. Chilled Delight

**Title** \- Angels and Demons  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- None, mistakes are mine alone  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- ~1200  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, D/s, Implied MPreg, EWE, Child Illness, Flangst, Food!Smut  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Harry and Draco enjoy some ice cream  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using prompt 43 _Lick_ from my lover100 table, which [can be found here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/142337.html)

 

 

 

Clutching the charmed baby monitor, Draco padded down the stairs, jumping over the creaking bottom one and landing gracefully in the hallway. 

"Child."

"Says the grown man putting hundreds and thousands on his ice cream. What happened to us enjoying it together?"

Harry smiled around his spoon and Draco Summoned a second spoon from the cutlery drawer, digging into the pile of ice cream, syrup, and hundreds and thousands. It was impossibly sweet, and immediately lifting, and Draco let comfortable silence settle between them as they ate. 

The bowl was almost empty, just the melted ice cream at the bottom, when Draco was struck by childishness. Dipping his spoon back in, he brought the metal to his hand, pressing his index finger down against the lip and flicking the spoon forwards. Harry yelped, and for a quiet moment just sat there, with flecks of melted ice cream on his cheeks and glasses. 

The second passed, and as Draco burst out laughing, Harry's spoon was thrust into the bowl, and Draco ducked out of the way, hissing as the cool liquid missed his face but caught his scalp. He'd dropped his spoon on the floor, so dipped his fingers into the bowl and flicked them outwards, spattering Harry's face. Giving up on ice cream, his husband lunged at him, catching Draco off guard and tackling them to the floor. 

They tussled roughly, Draco biting at Harry's skin when he got the chance, and grinding up against Harry hard. Ready for the next step, Draco let Harry roll them over, so that he was on his back and Harry was straddling his waist, holding his hands above his head. 

"Caught you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Going to have my wicked way with you."

Draco laughed, flexing his arms out quickly to free his wrists and encase his fingers around Harry's. Locking his elbows, Draco braced Harry above him, running his nose along the length of Harry's. "Are you now? And what are your plans for that ice cream?"

Harry whimpered above him and Draco tipped his head, poking his tongue out to sweep over Harry's lower lip. 

"Lick… to lick it off you."

Nodding his approval, Draco grunted when Harry Vanished their clothes with a quiet spell, and rested one hand behind his head while the other lazed idly by his hip. Harry had grabbed the bowl off the table, and Draco hissed as his husband trailed a line of creamy sweetness over his abdomen. 

"Cold?"

"Very." Draco trailed off on a moan as Harry ducked his head down and started lapping up the ice cream. It was torture, having Harry's tongue licking so close to his cock, and Draco brought his hand from his hip to Harry's hair, winding his fingers through thick black locks and pushing Harry down firmly. His husband acquiesced, and Draco moaned as Harry's tongue, still slightly cold from the ice cream, swept over his shaft. Not prepared to be tortured any longer, Draco pulled Harry's hair warningly, moaning when Harry took the hint and engulfed his prick, sliding down the length to take it all in. 

Bucking his hips slowly, Draco tilted Harry's head up, enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing between shiny lips, flushed red from the cold of the ice cream. Pushing Harry's head down, Draco held him in place for a few seconds, feeling Harry's throat work around him. Pulling Harry up and off him, Draco untangled his fingers as Harry took swallows of air. Picking the bowl up, Draco only had to raise an eyebrow to get Harry to sprawl out on his back. Tipping the bowl, Draco dribbled ice cream over Harry's nipples, but poured most of it onto his cock. 

Clucking in mock sympathy and Harry's whine, Draco lowered his head and pulled his tongue roughly along Harry's shaft. His husband had softened slightly at the sudden cold, and Draco worked diligently to bring Harry back to full hardness, probing his arse and using the ice cream to lubricate his finger and ease his entry into the hot channel. Rubbing firm circles over Harry's prostate, Draco nipped at the wrinkled skin covering Harry's balls, wanting to hear his husband begging for him.

"Fuck… s'cold… Draco, dammit!"

It was good enough, and Draco left Harry's sac with one last, sharp nip, guiding himself with one hand as the other braced on the lino, supporting his weight as he muttered a lubrication charm and drove into Harry, causing his husband to yell out and scrabble at his back while his legs locked around Draco's waist.

"Fucking hell, you're going to kill me!"

"You'll die happy then," Draco growled, biting at Harry's neck and ear as he worked his hips mercilessly, feeling the cold of the ice cream slicking over his stomach as Harry's cock twitched between their abs. Curving his back, Draco lapped at Harry's sticky nipples as he kept his thrusts fast and shallow, but soon abandoned it in favour of Harry's lips, and deep thrusts that made Harry whimper and clench around him. Holding his weight on his left arm, Draco fixed his eyes on Harry as he slipped his right hand between their bodies to squeeze Harry's cock, twisting harshly at the head to send the little jolts of pain he knew Harry loved. Sure enough, Harry's grunts stuttered in his throat, and Draco watched in awe as Harry's head thumped back against the lino and he growled through gritted teeth. 

Thrusting as best he could while Harry's arse clenched and clung to him, Draco dropped his head to sink his teeth into Harry's neck, bruising the soft flesh at the juncture of neck and shoulder as he pumped his hips harder, filling Harry's arse in shaking spurts. Collapsing on top of Harry, Draco ignored the huff of irritation, smirking when Harry's arms came around him and skilled fingers started tracing gentle patterns along his spine. 

"Have you noticed how much sex we have in the kitchen?"

"We use cleaning charms. At least we know it's hygienic in here."

"I suppose. Sure you don't just have a fetish for lino?"

"Well, you do look pretty good sprawled on it," Draco quipped, pressing a kiss to the skin his head was rested on. It might have been Harry's shoulder, but Draco couldn't quite find the energy to open his eyes and check.

"I'm so fucking sticky," Harry laughed, and as soon as he'd spoken the words, Draco became aware of his own less-than-clean state. 

Hauling himself up, Draco slipped out of Harry and picked up the empty bowl. "Cleaning charms, or a bath?"

_"Papa!"_

"Looks like your choice has been made for you," Harry laughed, and Draco grinned, standing up and casting a few cleaning charms over his body. Summoning his clothes over, Draco hopped into his jeans and pulled his shirt on. Getting to the doorway, he turned around and laughed,

"I'll leave the cleaning up to you!"

Harry's outraged yell chased him up the stairs, and Draco had a grin on his face as he swooped on Grace's cot and picked her up, "Hey, Gracie! Perfect timing, as always!"


End file.
